Deeks kissed Nicole
by angcats
Summary: Kensi has a problem with Deeks' undercover work
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please be kind. I don't own NCIS: LA or any characters in the story. That being said, please enjoy!**

Deeks walked on to the beach happy that he'd been able to get in some surfing this morning. Nothing eased his mind like being out on the water, and lately, he found himself craving the solitude. Things were strained between him and Kensi since she had seen him kiss Nicole while he was undercover, and he honestly didn't know what to do about it. No other woman turned him inside out like his partner, but she didn't want to hear that. He had tried several different ways to let her know that she was the only woman that mattered to him, but she had shot him down every single time, up to and including almost dislocating his finger.

Kensi arrived at the mission knowing that she had to talk to Deeks...they couldn't keep working like this. She was upset that he'd kissed Nicole, and even more peeved that she was upset over it. Sam and Callen had even noticed that she and Deeks were not as happy as they used to be, and had told her she needed to figure out the problem and fix it. While Kensi was not happy they automatically thought she was the one with the problem (even if she was), she knew they were right.

"Hey Deeks, we need to talk." When those were the first words out of Kensi's beautiful mouth, Deeks figured that he was in trouble. When he got a good look at his partner's face, he knew he was. She stood there and glared at him like he'd stolen her last donut.

"Yes Kensi? What did you need?" He figured if she was gonna yell at him, he'd give her a reason. He knew she hated that smart-ass tone, but he didn't really care at this particular moment.

He couldn't have been more surprised if space monkeys had swooped in and landed on his desk when she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the hall leading to the gym. She didn't let go of him until she saw they were hidden from view. Then she turned around, faced him, and sighed. She honestly didn't know where to start. Even though she was the one in the wrong, she didn't know how to begin to apologize.

Deeks just waited. He thought he knew what Kensi's problem was, but he wasn't going to make anything easier on her. He was tired of being treated like shit for doing his job. When she opened her mouth, her first words shocked him. "I know you are a great undercover cop. I admire that about you." At that, she looked away. He watched her struggle to get control of her feelings, because above all, Kensi hated showing emotions. It was one of those things that drove him crazy, but also made him realize how lucky he was that she ever let him see her emotions. "When you kissed Nicole, that looked real. She fell for it, which was the important thing." Deeks just stared at her, wondering if Kensi could be jealous. It would be the answer to a lot of questions if she was, but he didn't dare mention that to her.

Kensi hated apologizing for the way she'd been acting, but she really wished Deeks would say something. Instead he just leaned up against the wall smirking at her. He knew how hard this was for her, but he was going to make her do it anyway. She cared for Deeks, but didn't want to admit that she was plain jealous, cause that would be unthinkable. She didn't think of Deeks that way...she couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Haven't felt like writing this week (both I and my hubby have been sick), but thanks to everybody who alerted me. And special thanks to Sweet Lu, for her words of encouragement. If you aren't already reading her, you should check her out.

I don't own NCIS: LA or any of it's characters.

As she stood in the hallway looking at Deeks, Kensi got the feeling that she was over-reacting, which just made her angrier. Even though she wasn't dating Deeks, the rules of their thing meant that he was NOT supposed to kiss another woman.

Deeks let Kensi stew for a few more minutes and then sighed. "Look Kensi, you know when we are undercover we have to do things we don't want to to get the job done. I hate being Max Gentry, but I did it for the assignment. Like I've tried to tell you before, you had me at hello."

Kensi narrowed her eyes at him for actually saying what she wanted to hear, but she didn't want to hear it either. She was perfectly happy letting their thing be unspoken. She doesn't do emotions well, and Deeks damn well knows that. However, her retort was silenced by Sam and Callen walking by to go to the gym.

"Hey, don't you know partners are supposed to get along better than you two do?" Sam asked. He and Callen knew what was wrong with Kensi, but they couldn't help giving her grief over it. Kensi shot him that look that said "if you want to remain in one piece you will shut up". Deeks looked at her and said "Kens, you know they are just gonna tease you. Let's take this convesation somewhere else."

They walked over to the bullpen and sat down on the couch. Deeks grabbed hold of Kensi's hand, looked at her, and started talking. "Yeah, I kissed Nicole, but at no moment did I really want to be there. As I told you earlier, you had me at hello. You have put barriers up, and I have respected that. There are things in my past that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I was hoping that we would get closer, and you would learn to trust me. I will NEVER do anything to delibarately hurt you."

"Deeks, it's just hard for me. I don't know how I feel. Any guy I have ever let in has deserted me. First my dad, then Jack, and even Dom. I wasn't close to Dom, but I still couldn't save him when it counted." Kensi didn't look at Deeks while she was talking. She couldn't bear to see the smirk on his face. However, if she'd looked at him, she would have been surprised to see the tears in his eyes. He had learned earlier that Jack, Kensi's one major relationship, had been a shallow, self-absorbed jerk who didn't care who he hurt. Deeks hadn't realized that Kensi still felt guilty for not being there for Dom after he got kidnapped.

"Come on Kens, let's go get some lunch." Deeks knew it wasn't lunch time yet, but he figured that Kensi needed to get away from the Mission for a bit. They left the bullpen and got into Kensi's SRX. A mile or so down the road was their favorite lunch spot. They ordered subs, fries (for Kensi), and drinks, and sat down to wait. Deeks was looking around when he saw a kitten, no bigger than his hand, headed to the street. He hopped up, startling Kensi who hadn't seen it, and ran to grab it before it got in the street. Even though he wasn't a cat person, per se, he wasn't just going to let the animal get run over. He brought it back to Kensi and showed her the kitten.

"Awwww, look at her Deeks, she's adorable." Deeks looked at the scrawny, flea-bitten creature now nestled in Kensi's arms and thought she was nuts. Give him a dog anyday. But, with the kitten purring and head butting Kensi, he saw the first real smile he'd seen from Kensi since he kissed Nicole.

After they ate lunch, Kensi made Deeks go with her to get what she would need for the kitten to stay at her house while she was at work. She also wanted to call a vet and make an appointment to get the kitten checked out to make sure she didn't have any major problems. She called Hetty and told her what was going on, and Hetty told her since they didn't have a case yet just to take the kitten to the vet and get it checked out.

While they were at the vets', Kensi couldn't believe that Deeks had risked his life to save the kitten. She knew he was a dog person, but on the other hand, she knew that he was a very caring individual. Kensi thought that she shouldn't have been surprised that caring side extended to the felines in the world. She turned and flung her arms around Deeks, shocking him speechless. "Come over to the house tonight when we get off." Kensi thought that maybe she needed to at least try to open up to Deeks.

**A/N #2: **Thanks to my wonderfully supportive husband for proof-reading this story for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing except the vet and the kitten. A munchkin is a breed of cat.**

**-NCIS: LA-NCIS: LA-NCIS:LA-NCIS: LA-NCIS: LA-NCIS: LA-**

Kensi was nervous. She knew she had to tell Deeks why she'd been so moody and hard to get along with, but she was not looking forward to it. If it wasn't for Derry playing at her feet she would be up pacing, waiting on Deeks to get there. She regreted deciding to order chinese since she could use something to do with her hands. She tried playing with the kitten, and it helped, but she was still jumpy.

Deeks pulled up outside Kensi's apartment and took a deep breath. He knows Kensi doesn't like talking about herself, or her feelings, so he's not sure how tonight's gonna go. One thing he hopes will put Kensi in a better mood is he brought burgers, beer, and a toy mouse for the kitten. He prefers dogs to cats but the one he rescued is a cute one. Kensi heard Deeks pull up, and braced herself. She was as ready as she was gonna be to spill her guts. She just hoped Deeks wouldn't make too much fun of her.

"Come in!" Kensi hollered and let Deeks know it was ok to come in while she hunted the take out menu she'd chosen. She was surprised to see the kitten come prancing into the kitchen in front of Deeks, who was carrying beer and food. "You didn't need to stop and get something, Deeks", Kensi told him. "I know how you are when you're hungry, and I figured tonight was gonna to be rough anyway", Deeks replied. "Besides, it's just beer and burgers, and a little something for the munchkin." When he pulled the catnip mouse out, the kitten went wild, rubbing his ankle and meowing loudly. Deeks laid the mouse down on the floor and the kitten immediately started batting it around and chasing it.

"Cute kitten", Deeks commented. "What did you name him?" Kensi glanced at him and said "She is named Derry. Since she's a little pistol, I named her after one. The vet says she's in good shape for as long as she's been on her own. She's a tuxedo munchkin." Deeks guessed she is called a tuxedo because she looks like she is wearing a tux, she's all black except for under her chin and her chest, which is white.

Kensi took a deep breath and started talking. She would rather do anything except have the conversation she was about to have. "Deeks, I want to explain why I've been so bitchy lately." Deeks stopped playing with Derry and gave Kensi his attention. "I've been lied to so much, and left by people who said they were there for me, that it bothered me that you had to kiss Nicole on that assignment. What if you decided you didn't want to be an NCIS agent anymore and wanted to go back to being LAPD? I don't want to have to break in a new partner." Kensi didn't want to admit her feelings went far deeper than partnership for Deeks. Given her past romances, she didn't trust herself or her feelings, much less anyone else.

Deeks sensed the idea of him going back to LAPD wasn't the whole problem, but he had no idea how to break the wall Kensi had erected around her emotions. He started by telling her "Kens, I will never want to go back to LAPD. Why would I want to go back to the people who treat me bad, when I can stay here and be punched by you?" Kensi rolled her eyes, but he saw her relax a little. He was encouraged to sit a little closer to her on the couch, on the pretext of petting Derry, who had gotten tired of playing with the mouse and had jumped up on the couch beside Kensi to take a nap. Derry raised her head, purred louder, and leaned into Deeks' hand.

Kensi waited for Deeks to finish paying attention to the kitten before she spoke. "Deeks, you don't understand what it did to me when Jack left. I thought he was the one who would love me forever, and he didn't. If I couldn't make him stay when I treated him like a king, what hope do I have with someone that I treat bad? I haven't always treated you the best, but it would devastate me if you left." Kensi abruptly realized what she'd said and tried to backtrack. "I mean, who else would I be able to train to do what I want so quickly?" Even though she tried to cover it up, Deeks saw how flustered she was under her sarcasm. He said "Princess, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried. I want to be your partner. I like knowing I have your back, and that you have mine. Who else would put up with me being so goofy, but know that I can get the job done?" Deeks knew he was taking his life into his own hands, but he slid even closer to Kensi on the couch. He lifted Derry and put her on his lap, and put his hand on Kensi's shoulder. When Kensi didn't give him the evil glare or punch him, he slid his arm around her and pulled her into his body. "Kensi, I don't know how else to tell you, you mean everything to me. If all we can ever be is partners, I'm good with that. Would I like to be more? You bet. But if not, I'll take being partners."

Kensi relaxed into Deeks and started petting the kitten. "Would you like to watch a movie? I have Grown Ups, The Vow, or the new Footloose. Or we can always watch Titanic again." she said with a grin. Deeks made his choice, and she went in the kitchen to make some mircowave popcorn. When she got back into the living room, she found Deeks and Derry streched out on the couch, Derry under Deeks' chin. She laid down beside Deeks and started watching the movie. She was just glad the evening went better than she had thought it would.

**-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. It's been a rough couple of weeks. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, and as always, my husband for all the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own NCIS: LA, or the characters. **

**Sorry for it being so long between updates. May is not an easy month for me. **

Deeks woke up to Derry playing with his hand. He looked down at Kensi, who was safe from the kitten's claws for the moment. She was laying on her back with one leg draped over his. He hated to disturb her, but he knew she would have a fit about him watching her while she slept. They had cleared the air somewhat, but he knew his princess was holding something back.

Kensi woke up to Deeks whispering in her ear. She didn't want to wake up, but when a little ball of fluff landed on her and started yowling, she figured it was time. She was surprised to find that she had slept all night with Deeks on the couch. She got up and fed Derry, which stopped the yowling. Then she hurried back into the living room, where Deeks was putting the pillows back on the couch. "Deeks, don't think last night changed anything. We are still just partners."

Deeks looked up from watching Derry scamper across the floor after her toy mouse and told Kensi "I know, it will take time for you." Hearing him be so self-assured made Kensi mad. "I wouldn't have you if you were the last man on earth!" Having delivered that verbal blow, Kensi went to her room to get ready for the day. She was irritated to hear Deeks laugh softly and say "I can wait."

After Kensi made sure Derry was set for the day she left to go to the mission. Deeks had left to go feed Monty and get ready for the day after she got in the shower. She hoped they would have a case today, so she didn't have to sit across from Deeks all day and pretend she wasn't looking at him. She couldn't stuff her feelings back into the tidy little parcel they were usually in, and didn't want to test her self-control while she was feeling raw. She knew Deeks wouldn't say anything about last night, but she still shuddered to think that Callen or Sam would ever find out that she and Deeks had slept together, even if it was platonically.

Deeks was whistling when he got to work, but one look at Hetty's face changed all that. She was standing in the bullpen with Eric and Nell looking at some papers. They glanced up when Deeks walked in, and Hetty cleared her throat. "Mr. Deeks, we have been waiting on you. There is a russian cell that is causing problems in LA and we need help shutting it down. Ms. Byle and Callen are going to pretend to be married in order to see if they can flush out the russian agents." Deeks didn't know what to say. He was not happy about Kensi pretending to be married to Callen. "Hetty, with all due respect, I should be the one with Kensi, not Callen. She trusts me more, and after all, we are partners." Deeks looked away after saying that, and missed the small smile on Hetty's face. "Mr. Deeks, I understand your concerns, but Callen is the one who knows russian. That is the main reason he was picked for this assignment. I will take your opinion under consideration, but I think Callen is the one for the job." With that, Hetty went back to her office.

Deeks thought about it a minute, and then brightened. He knew that Kensi wouldn't leave Derry alone for how ever long the assignment took, and Callen was allergic to cats. He strode towards Hetty's office to remind her that Kensi had the kitten now, and to try to convince her to let him have his rightful place beside his partner. Besides, if anyone was playing house with Kensi, it was going to be him.

Hetty smiled to herself when she got to her office. She'd talked Eric and Nell into going along with her plan, which was proceeding nicely. She wasn't blind to the sparks between the two partners, and she thought she'd come up with the perfect plan to move their relationship along. She would much rather them act on their feelings now than be distracted at a critical moment, or on a case. Hetty wasn't surprised when Deeks knocked and asked to come into her office. "Yes, Mr. Deeks, how may I help you?" Deeks sat down and asked "You know Kensi kept that kitten we rescued yesterday, right? She won't want to leave it unattended for long, since it's so young and only been with her for a day or so. And anyway, isn't Callen allergic to cats? I can't see him being near the kitty." Deeks sat back and took a breath, since he'd blurted all that out without breathing. It was scary to challenge Hetty after she'd made up her mind.

Hetty pretended to think about it for a few minutes. She knew all about Derry, since Kensi had sent her a picture of the kitten this morning after Deeks had left her apartment. She had to admit the kitten was cute, and couldn't blame Kensi for wanting to keep her. She thought it was sweet that Deeks was also worried about Derry being alone. "Mr. Deeks, I know about Derry. She's a cute kitten, and she wouldn't be alone. I have already planned to kitten-sit while they are undercover. I've already talked to Ms. Byle and she will be packing Derry up to come over to my house since Callen is allergic to cats." She chanced a peek at Deeks and saw the look that passed over his face. "However, I think that Callen has another assignment that he could be utilized on if you are determined to be Kensi's partner on this mission." Hetty didn't miss the look of relief that crossed Deeks' face.

"You have a day to get ready for this assignment. I assume you have a plan for Monty?" Hetty didn't waste time getting down to business after she let Deeks off the hook. This was a very important mission; one that she didn't intend to mess up. She still had to tell Kensi that her partner had changed. Hetty hadn't missed the look on Kensi's face either when she told her that Callen was going to be her partner. "Tell Ms. Byle that I need to see her when she gets back from her coffee run." With that she dismissed Deeks from her office and started making sure the last minute details were being taken care of.

"Hey Kens, did you bring enough coffee for everybody?" Callen saw Kensi when she walked into the bullpen. He knew about Hetty's plan, and he wasn't sure he agreed with all of it, but when Hetty made up her mind, you didn't change it. Callen wasn't surprised when he got a roll of the eyes from Kensi. Though it stung, he knew she would rather have Deeks as a partner, even if she wouldn't admit it. Speaking of Deeks, Callen saw him coming from the direction of Hetty's office. "Hey Kensi, Hetty wants to see you" Deeks saw Kensi and let her know that Hetty wanted her. Then he went towards the locker room. Callen watched Kensi head towards Hetty's office and hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Ms. Byle, come in" Hetty didn't look up from her computer when Kensi appeared in the doorway. "I regret to inform you that Callen's talents will be needed elsewhere while you are undercover, so I have taken the liberty to change your partner. Mr. Deeks is getting ready as we speak to accompany you on this assignment." Kensi hid her reaction better than Deeks did, but Hetty would bet any of her priceless collections that Kensi was just as relieved as Deeks had been. "Since Deeks will be your partner, do you still want me to watch Derry?' "No, Hetty, I would rather take her with me if possible" Kensi was relieved that Deeks was going to have her back, and that she could have Derry with her. She hadn't had Derry long but she was already attached to her. "I'll tell you like I did Mr. Deeks, you have today to get everything ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed. That really makes my day.**

**I own nothing except Derry. **

Deeks was glad he had talked Hetty into letting him be with Kensi on this mission. He really enjoyed playing house with Kensi and watching Derry grow. The only thing missing is Monty, but he's being taken care of by one of Deeks' friends who thinks Deeks is out of the country. Derry has grown from a shy little kitten to a playful, energetic ball of fur. And sleeping beside Kensi every night, well, that was something Deeks really enjoyed. He was kinda glad that technology had progressed to the point that the bad guys could tell if they were together or in seperate rooms just from their heat signatures.

Kensi rolled over and stretched, pushing Derry off the bed. Even though she'd had the kitten for a couple of weeks, she still wasn't used to having someone curled up beside her on the bed. The kitten landed on the floor, meowed, and then looked at Kensi with a "what the hell was that for?" look. The she turned and flounced out of the door, no doubt to go see if she could get Deeks to give her breakfast. Derry had Deeks wrapped firmly around her paws. The fact that Deeks loved to protect people and pets made telling him that they were just partners even harder for Kensi.

Kensi went out for her morning jog while Deeks fed the kitten and fixed their breakfast. She was thinking that she could get used to having someone prepare her breakfast every morning when she rounded the corner closest to home and saw Deeks talking to the next door neighbors. "Hey Melissa, these are Jennifer and Ron, our neighbors." "Justin was telling us you have just moved here from Oregon. We wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night," Jennifer said. Kensi didn't miss the Jennifer's undressing Deeks with her eyes while she spoke. Nor did she miss the way Ron stared at her. "Great, what should we bring?" Kensi tried to sound enthused with the idea, even though she could think of several other things she'd like to do. Rip Jennifer's blond hair out by the roots came to mind, but she reminded herself that she had no claim on Deeks, other than being undercover with him. Suddenly, she wondered exactly why she'd been keeping him at bay and lying to herself, and him, about her feelings. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't be so upset over him kissing Nicole, or over Jennifer eyeballing him.

Deeks noticed the sudden stiffness in Kensi's moments, but chalked it up to the way Ron was leering at her. He knew she hated using her sexuality on cases, but he doesn't think she realizes exactly how beautiful she is. Deeks knew that she could have had any man she wanted, and again, he wondered at the utter stupidity of Jack. He couldn't imagine walking away from Kensi for any reason. He just wasn't sure he was that strong. "Melissa, honey, why don't you go in and get ready for breakfast? I'll find out about dinner plans, ok?" Deeks hoped by getting Kensi away from Ron he'd help her settle down. He wasn't sure what was bothering her, but they didn't need her blowing the op. He breathed a sigh of huge relief when she kissed him on the cheek and told the others she'd see them tomorrow.

After finding out they were responsible for the wine and dessert for the next night, Deeks went in to find Kensi in the living room playing with Derry. He had noticed that the kitten had a calming effect on Kensi, for which he was glad. Kensi kept herself so wound tight he knew she needed something to help her relax. For her part, Derry seemed to love chasing the laser light or snuggling with Kensi when she got tired. "Ok, did you get the cameras placed?" Deeks got right to business because he figured that if Kensi wanted to talk about what had happened outside she would. If he had learned anything in the past 2 and a half years, it was never to push Kensi to talk. If she wanted to talk, fine, but if not, it was usually painful for him.

"Yeah, we need to call Eric to let him know the caremas are set up cause I haven't had a chance to call him." Kensi answered to Deeks while she walked into the kitchen looking for breakfast. She was glad he didn't pursue what had happened outside. She wasn't ready to admit to Deeks that her feelings had changed. She knew she'd have to be careful how she acted, because Deeks had an uncanny ability to gauge her feelings even when she was trying to keep them hid. That was one reason she had admitted to him that he is the only one she trusts when she was trying to keep her mom safe. Speaking of her mom, she really needed to call her and let her know that she wasn't at home. Her mom had taken to coming by the house at least once a week to talk. Kensi didn't want her mom to think she'd taken off again without telling her.

Deeks watched the emotions flit across Kensi's face. He knew she was coming to some kind of conclusion and the best thing to do is leave her alone until she did. He figured she'd tell him when she wanted him to know. He knew she felt more for him than she was admitting, but he also knew not to push her until he absolutely needed to. He was rather fond of living, after all.

**Reviews are always welcome. I thought this was the best place to end this chapter. Next we have the dinner party. Have a great Memorial Day and thanks to all the servicemen and women who have sacrificed for our freedom.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted. Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been having computer problems. Having the computer just die when you are in the middle of typing is very frustrating. As usual, I own nothing except Derry.**

Deeks checked the oven one last time before he took the dessert out. He and Kensi were having dinner with the next-door neighbors tonight, and quite honestly, he was not looking forward to it. Jennifer and Ron were not exactly what he would call subtle about their interests, and Deeks wasn't sure that he could handle watching Ron drool over Kensi all night, and the fact that Jennifer eyed him like a side of beef was disconcerting. However, Deeks knew that this dinner was crucial to sell their cover story, so he had to suck it up. Derry ran in to check out her food bowl (apparently she had been on her own for a while, cause she was always hungery. Deeks wasn't sure where she put it all.) Deeks took his cobbler out of the oven and put the finishing touches on it. He had sent Kensi out after the wine, and she should be home any minute. Then it was showtime.

After makig sure Derry was in the bathroom so she couldn't tear up anything while they were gone, Deeks and Kensi went across the yard. They got to the house and rang the doorbell. Ron came to answer the door, "Hey guys, Jennifer is just finishing up dinner. We hope you're hungry." The smell of roasted chicken wafted down the hall towards the trio at the door. Kensi's stomach growled, making the guys laugh and her blush. "Well I guess that answers that," Ron laughed, ushering Deeks and Kensi down the hall. "Just leave your dessert right here, with the wine, and come into the kitchen." Deeks walked into the kitchen and stopped dead. Jennifer was bent over at the waist taking something out of the oven. Deeks uncomfortably cleared his throat and spoke. "Uh, excuse me, do you need any help?" Manners made him ask, cause he sure didn't want to be anywhere near the cramped space in front of the oven. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize Ron was going to send you in here. If you could come and carry the chicken to the dining room, I'll get the veggies." Jennifer made sure she brushed against Deeks getting out of the kitchen.

In the dining room, Kensi was doing her best to keep from flattening Ron. He was telling her about his travels, all the while trying his best to look down her shirt. Kensi knew she was pretty, but really, this was just too much. She was just at the point of pushing Ron back and storming out when Deeks and Jennifer came through the door. Kensi saw Deeks' eyes narrow and his nose flare when he saw how close Ron was to her. Oddly, that made her feel better. Kensi didn't miss how close behind Deeks Jennifer was, and experienced the urge to rip the woman's hair out by the roots again.

"Sit down, so we can eat. Jennifer, everything looks good." Ron was looking at Kensi when he said that, so Deeks was surprised the man actually found his way to the table. He knew he was being snarky, but he didn't like the way Ron kept eyeballing Kensi. Damnit, she was his girl, not some gigolo who already had a wife. Jennifer seemed to not notice the way her husband wa s acting. She was busy sitting down and trying to get as close to Deeks as she could. Kensi notcied that and clenched her hands into fists briefly. She relaxed and smiled at Ron, causing Deeks to narrow his eyes again. Deeks was really starting to regret having to come to this dinner. He knew it was important for the op to check out the neighbors, but the less time they spend around these two, the happier he would be.

They all sat down at the table and proceeded to fill their plates. They had roasted chicken, potatoes with parsley, and lima beans. The conservation was general, two couples trying to get to know each other. The only time the talk veered into uncomfortable territory was when Jennifer asked them when they met and what they were wearing. Kensi answered right away, but Deeks pretended like he didn't know. Then he looked at Kensi and repeated everything she was wearing that day. Kensi beamed at Deeks, flattered by the fact that Deeks remembered what she looked like the first time he saw her at the gym.

After dinner, their hosts told them to wait in the dining room. "We've got a surprise for you and your wife, Justin." Ron told Deeks. "Give us 10 minutes and come down to the basement." Deeks and Kensi exchanged a look and agreed to wait. They really didn't want to know what the surprise was, but couldn't decide the best way to get out of there. They had already figured out with Eric's help that Ron and Jennifer were not the Russians. Music came up from the basement and they figured that it was time to leave. They snuck out the door, and made a break for it. Deeks was glad that Kensi could run in heels. They ran in their house laughing. "Please tell me that we won't have to go back over there." Deeks was turned around talking to Kensi while they walked into the kitchen. He couldn't help the shudder that racked him at the thought of what the surprise in the basement was. Knowing his luck, they missed out on a nice night of music, and relaxing. Then, he remembered the looks they got from Ron and Jennifer and his gut told him that he and Kensi dodged a bigger problem.

Kensi went to the bathroom to let Derry out, and to get ready for bed. She wanted a shower to get clean after feeling Ron's eyes on her all night. She didn't know what was creepier, the fact that Ron undressed her with his eyes all night, or that Jennifer really didn't care. She was too busy drooling over Deeks all through dinner. Kensi thought Jennifer would have been happy with having Deeks on the table as dinner. Kensi wasn't normally a prude, but if any one was having Deeks for dinner, it was her. And she did not share. The sooner Ron and Jennifer learned that, the healthier they would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but with a new computer things should be easier. As always, I own nothing but Derry. **

Deeks walked into the bedroom, not surprised that Kensi and Derry were already piled up on the bed watching tv. The black and white kitty raised her head and looked at Deeks as if to say "and where do you think you're laying?" Deeks picked the munchin up and laid back down with her on his chest. Kensi looked over from her side of the bed and experienced a pang in her chest, She knew that Deeks was one of the best guys she'd ever known, and that fact scared her. With her track record of failed relationships, she kept reminding herself that she still had to work with Deeks, and he was the best partner she'd ever had. She just couldn't let the sexual tension she felt get in the way.

Deeks watched the emotions flit across his beautiful partner's face and wondered what she was thinking. He knew it was serious by the way she kept frowning, and then smoothing out her forehead. He didn't think Kensi realized how expressive her face really was, and he knew she would be horribly embarrassed by it if she knew. Derry patted him on the cheek and meowed, as if she was saying "Mom will be ok." The cat's uncanny ability to sense emotions still floored Deeks sometimes. He had never realized exactly how smart cats were.

Kensi knew she was losing her battle to not do something stupid, so she decided that she'd try to antagonize Deeks in order to keep from oh, say, jumping his bones. "So, what's going on with you and Miss "Can't-Keep-My-Eyes-On-My-Own-Husband?" Kensi was still steamed over how Jennifer had been so blatant about staring at Deeks. "Don't forget, you are supposed to be married to me, not free to roam." Unfortunately, Deeks saw through Kensi, and instead of getting mad, he asked her, "Why does Jennifer bother you so much? I will never forget that you are my partner, not her. It doesn't matter what other women do, it's you I will be faithful to. As a partner, and as a friend." Deeks figured he might better put that last statement on there, because he didn't want to risk another dislocated finger. But, he meant what he said. It was Kensi who had his heart; Kensi was the one he wanted to be around all the time. But he didn't tell her any of that, because she wasn't quite ready to hear it. Sometimes, Deeks didn't think she would ever be ready to hear it.

Kensi blushed, upset, but pleased that Deeks had seen through her attempt. She thought that is what made him such an amazing partner; Deeks had the gift of seeing what she needed, and being able to give it to her. That was one reason she tried so hard to tamp down the attraction she felt. Battling herself over the attraction she felt was bad enough, but she would definately lose the war if she had to battle Deeks also. Deeks smiled at her, and asked, "Ok, what is really bothering you? You haven't tried to pick a fight in ages." Kensi blushed again and mumbled something under her breath. Deeks leaned towards her to see what she'd said, and when she turned her head, his lips brushed hers. In shock, they jumped apart, and looked at each other. "Kens, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to ummph" the rest of what Deeks was going to say was swallowed up by Kensi kissing him again. Deeks just sat there at first, unable to believe what was happening, and then started responding with a vigor that left Kensi in no doubt that unless she did something to stop him, Deeks was fully prepared to take their "thing" to a whole other level. As spontaneous as they were being, Kensi wasn't really sure she wanted to go that far yet. "Deeks, stop. We don't have any birth control" Kensi finally got Deeks to stop licking her breasts with that reminder. "Kens, if you want me to, I can run down to the store and be back in just a few minutes."

Deeks knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't stop. The fact that Kensi had let him kiss her still blew his mind, and he was hoping that she wouldn't get self-concious now. He very much liked kissing her, and planned on doing more, but not without her permission. He knew the moment was over when, instead of answering him, Kensi pulled her top back down and looked at the kitten. Derry had gotten tired of watching her two slaves and curled up on Kensi's pillow to take a nap. Deeks watching with no small amount of trepadition as Kensi scooted back to her side of the bed and turned her back on him for a minute. He knew he had blindsided her, but she was the one who started it. Now, he just had to see how she was going to handle it.


End file.
